Forbidden
by macrayban
Summary: (Jelsa) Jack has always watched elsa, from the time she was little all the way up to coronation day. How do the two feel each night when they see each other for the last time? I suck at summaries so whatever promise its better than the summary.


(DISCLAIMER- unless you think I am magic and own both Disney and dreamworks, jack frost and elsa are not mine. Neither are they real so, it doth not matter. Enjoy!)

She knew he was there.

Sitting, waiting.

Just outside her window.

He always was.

In fact, there wasn't a day that she could remember that she hadn't seen him out there.

Yet she stayed quiet about his existence, silently enjoying the company.

She couldn't talk to many people, anyways.

They all thought she was normal, but oh, if they knew.

If they knew the things she was capable of…

They'd see she was far from "normal".

He knew about her secret, though.

He watched her play, trying to control her magic.

He'd watched her injure her sister.

He'd watch her break after her parents died.

He was still watching now, as she sat in her bed, panicking, because of what the next sunrise holds.

Coronation day.

It was finally upon them.

She would be queen, and the boy, no matter how much she wished, would not be sitting at her side.

He had always protected her, but from what she did not know.

She watched him watch her at night, and giggled when he looked away, thinking he had been caught staring.

Which was what he always did of course, and she did just the same.

How could she not?

He…

He was…

Gorgeous.

Stunning.

Electrifying.

She could never find the exact words to describe him.

He was tall, lanky, and had the brightest white hair.

Even brighter than hers.

He looked to be about her age, and always wore the same clothes.

A blue hoodie and brown slacks.

But that was not the strangest thing about the boy, oh not by far.

For it would make the top of the list, had it not have been for his eyes.

God, she never could look away.

It was as if she was a deer, caught in a trance as it looked into a light.

He captivated her with those bright blue eyes.

Clear, like crystals.

Eventually, she had to look away, knowing she mustn't be tired for the next days ceremony.

So she forced herself to turn away, close her eyes, and fall asleep with little crystal tears dotting her eyes.

God, she was gorgeous.

He wished she was his, but, alas.

It was never meant to be.

He hated the fact that he was forbidden to talk to her.

To make a move.

To warn her of the next things to come.

But, he knew, she must make this journey on her own.

Maybe, once she had passed her test, he would be able to confess why he had been standing outside her window for all these years.

Keeping guard to ward off an unforeseen enemy.

Fear was always lurking in the shadows, trying to find a way in.

And tomorrow, the people of Erindale would know true fear.

Oh, how he longed to be able to see her inside of the glass.

Not separated by simple things like glass and stone and mortar.

Only the two, standing alone.

He hoped she didn't hate him.

But, she looked at him like he was special.

Almost like a _friend._

He knew that look well.

It was the same look he wore while watching her, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Silently willing her to understand.

_This is for your own good, Elsa._

_I wish I could save you from all this pain._

_But,_

_It is forbidden._

He wanted to be able to tell her.

But he was always watched, and one wrong move would prevent him from ever seeing her again.

And he couldn't drive himself to that.

He cared too much.

Almost like..

Like he _loved_ her.

But he knew they could never be.

He was a guardian, and she was a snow queen.

Destined to love but to die alone.

Like that folk tale he heard but that awful playwright, Shakespeare.

If they were together, everyone would suffer.

But _god._

He wished she could be his.

He would be angry tomorrow, watching her dance with other men.

"_She's mine. She'll never be yours."_

He'd mutter under his breath.

God, he wanted her so bad.

It ripped him to shreds, watching her tear herself apart because of little mistakes.

When she cried, it took every ounce of strength he had in his body to not leap through that window and hold her.

But, he wanted to kill everyone who will judge her based off her abilities.

They don't understand how hard it already is for that person.

He screamed in frustration.

_Why are feelings so complicated?_

But, in the deep corners of his mind, he knew his problem was simple.

He loved a girl he could not touch.

And it was going to drive him insane.

(AND NOW FOR THE GIANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT NO ONE EVER READS LOL)

the fact that this was 777 words before I wrote my authors note. SCORE! But anyways, to make up for my absence on Fallen Blaze, so here is a little jelsa drabble for all of my crossover peeps. IM SORRY BUT I SHIP THE TWO LIKE FEDEX. And yes, I just pulled one of the saddest need jokes of all time. This is literally the combination of coffee, no sleep, and the fact that my best friend keeps saying, "you have to write about jelsa its perfect and they have to make a frozen two and they have to get together because its not fair that anna gets a man and elsa doesn't elsa needs a man too!" so ya lifes crazy and I hoped you guys liked this. Im sooooooooo sorry if I killed you with feels(NOT! XD) but you know whatever that's what fanfiction writers are for. To crush your soul into little tiny pieces and feed them through a sharp metal grinder because its not enough for feelings to be crushed by the regular writers story. Love and miss you all lovelys! I promise I will be back on soon with fallen blaze. I sorry!


End file.
